


Soothe Your Wounds

by HDLynn



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Kisses, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Injury, No beta we die like mne, general medical things, other past injuries referenced, soft!Din
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29249676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HDLynn/pseuds/HDLynn
Summary: When you injure yourself by taking a bit of a tumble on the Crest, Din is there to make sure you get better.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	Soothe Your Wounds

**Author's Note:**

> Requested on my tumblr blog <3

Somehow you knew this would happen. You had caught yourself nearly tumbling off the ladder on the Razor Crest several times already and had been lucky to catch yourself. However, this time you had been trying to be slick and get down faster like how Din always did by sort of just sliding down after he hit the halfway mark.

Instead of landing correctly like he always did, you had caught your foot on something and then landed in a heap on the floor with a rather loud-sounding thud.

“Cyare?” Din’s voice rang out from above you in the cockpit, instantly concerned by the sound. “What happened?”

Tears already filled your eyes as you shuffled back to lean against the wall and take stock of your throbbing ankle. It hurt so much you couldn’t even find the words to respond to Din’s question.

So you really shouldn't have been surprised when he suddenly was kneeling by your side, he had rushed down the moment he hadn’t gotten a response from you outside of some gasping sobs.

He was immediately in Mando mode, but a version of him many did not see. This was the Mando who was all business in checking you over but still so careful and gentle.

“Oh, you’ve really done twisted it good but I don’t think it’s broken,” he said after checking the already swelling joint as gently as he could. “What did you do?”

You sniffled, feeling embarrassed, “I tried to come down the ladder like you do, kinda messed that up.” You tried to joke, even attempting a watery smile.

Din gave you an exasperated smile, “Let’s get you somewhere more comfortable than the floor and then I’ll get you all wrapped up. Okay?”

He helped you up as if you were made of glass. Perhaps another time you would have been a bit perturbed by the treatment but seeing as pain shot through your ankle every time it got even slightly jostled you were thankful for the care he was taking.

Your Mando got you settled on the edge of the cot before going to get the medkit.

While he was looking through that to find the supplies he wanted, little Grogu had found you.

He clambered up into your lap cooing in concern as he patted at your still tear-stained cheeks.

“It’s okay ad’ika,” you tried to reassure him. “I just took a little tumble, your buir will have me set to rights soon.”

The child burbled at you, sounding very serious indeed before looking towards Din as he returned and settled on the floor to better access your ankle.

“Uuuuu!” Grogu squeaked at Din.

“That’s right, your Bu got hurt but she’ll be okay after she stays off that foot and rests it a while,” Din said talking to Grogu as if the child had been actually using words.

It seemed to be the right thing to say though for your smart little one settled in your arms, one of his clawed little hands patting your arm as if to soothe you as he oversaw what Din was as doing.

Din carefully removed your shoe and sock before opening up a foil package with a cooling bacta patch. He smoothed the patch onto your already bruising skin as gently as he could but held your leg still when you flinched away out of instinct. He made a soothing sound to calm you as he finished applying the patch and the cooling properties started to ease some of the pain.

“There we go,” Din said, clearing up the packaging mess and then giving Grogu a little boop on the nose.

The silly action causes both you and the kid to giggle a bit, and you couldn’t help but notice how Din’s shoulders noticeably relaxed at the sight.

“I’m sorry I made you worry,” you apologized.

Din snorted at himself as you scooted over so he could sit beside you. “You don’t have to apologize, I feel it is retribution for all the times you’ve had to stitch me up, ner riduur,” he teased, his shoulder bumping into yours affectionately.

“This is true,” you laughed as you leaned into him, “you do tend to come home rather battered sometimes.”

Din grunted in acknowledgment but didn’t argue the matter, instead he changed the subject.

“The bacta is going to speed up the healing but you’re still going to have to stay off that ankle for a little while and keep it elevated too,” he explained.

You frowned, not wanting to be stuck and feeling like you couldn’t do anything. “But-”

“Oh, no,” Din said firmly. “You take care of me all the time, it’s time for me to take care of you.”

“Fiiiine,” you drawled as you let Grogu wiggle off your lap. The child had quickly become bored with just sitting with you now he knew you were going to be alright so he wanted down again. “On one condition.”

“And what condition is that?” Din asked one of his brows raised in teasing question.

“That my riduur gives me a kiss or two to make me feel better,” you teased as innocently as you could.

“Just a few kisses? Is that all?” Din breathed as you leaned in closer to him.

“Well, maybe being waited on hand and foot for a little bit might be nice too. You can get me my drinks, massage my back. Oh! Maybe you can carry me everywhere too-”

Din leaned in further and cut you off mid-list of playful demands, his lips soft on yours as he softly kissed you. A warm hand found the curve of your cheek, his thumb brushed over your skin as you leaned into his touch. He didn’t let things get too heavy even though your riduur still left you breathless when he pulled away.

“That a good start?” He asked, tilting your face so he could press more kisses all over your face.

You sighed, “Mmmhmmm, a very good start.”

As he pulled you in close, still mindful of your ankle.

You relaxed into his warm chest as your face came to rest in the safe harbor you always could find in the crook of his neck.

“Thank you, Din,” you whispered, one of your hands playing with the curling hairs at the nape of his neck.

“Anytime, cyar’ika. Anytime.”

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
> Cyare - beloved  
> Ner riduur - my spouse  
> cyar’ika - darling / sweetheart


End file.
